New Life In Konoha
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: The final battle is over, in three years Kagome trained becoming the ultimate weapon. With nothing left but to watch her friends with their loved ones, she leaves. But the well takes her to a new world. Will Kagome find a new love in this strange world? Will she have a new competition? Will it be like Inuyasha chosing Kikyo all over again? Rated M. (ON HOLD)


New Life In Konoha

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. I don't own it's characters or the jutsu either.

Chapter 1: Leaving For Good

After three years of travelling all over Feudal Japan, Kagome had become the most powerful miko that ever lived. The first miko who ever lived that was powerful, was Midiriko herself. Kagome learned many things, she had finally gotten sick of Inuyasha comparing her to Kikyo. Kikyo was a miko when she was alive. But now she was weak, and only fed on the souls of dead women. The jewel had been put back together once more; all that needed to be done was make a wish on it. Kagome knew that there was no such thing as the right wish. In her point of view, a wish was someone's desire, someone's wants. It was not the right wish, it was greed that filled their need to have the jewel in their hands.

Kagome had gotten rid of the white and green sailor uniform that she usually wore. Now she wore a black slong sleeved fish net shirt, with a black sleeveless shirt over top, a black skirt with black yoga shorts underneath. She had black stockings that reached her middle upper thigh that left only a couple inches of skin in view. She had on ankle black boots. In the middle of her back strapped between her shoulder blades, were twin swords. Strapped to each of her thighs was a dagger. She had a belt around her waist that had pouches, each one carried medical supplies, food, throwing needles, powders some poisonous others used for healing. The last two were filled with shuriken and kunai. She had long black blue hair that reached the back of her knees tied in a high ponytail. She had red streaks running through her tresses so everyone would be able to tell the difference between her and Kikyo.

Sango hadn't changed to much over the years though her hair now reached just below her waist. The same pink eye shadow over her eyelids, and she wore the same black leather outfit that demon slayers wear, with the pink shoulder and knee pads. She was now married to Miroku and had two daughters, Seiryu the oldest first born daughter, then the youngest Meiryu, they were twins. Sango had another baby on the way.

Miroku didn't change all that much either in three years. His hair may have gotten a little longer to his shoulders, it was still the same black, and still tied in a mouse tail at the back of his neck. He still wore that annoying monk robe, when everyone knew that he was no monk. Just a pervert who spent most of his days groping Sango. He no longer groped other women.

Inuyasha? He was still the grumpiest hanyou Kagome had the chance of meeting. He wore the same fire rat kimono, though he improved in his sword skills. He and Sesshomaru were now on good terms, they no longer fight anymore, but they do argue at times. His silver white hair was still in the same style it was three years ago. It reached just below his waist and now carried other weapons other then Tetsusaiga. He had two daggers tucked in his black obi, along with another sword that he had forged with his own fang. He named it Seirukasaiga. Strange name but it works for him. He now had a mate that wasn't Kikyo, which is a shocker. About a year ago, he met another hanyou named Risa. She had black hair, with black fox ears atop her head tipped in crimson as were the tips of her tail and hair. She wore a black and red kimono with sakura blossoms on the sleeves, her obi was red. They had two pups, a boy and a girl. Riku being the first born son, and Seiya the second born, their daughter.

Sesshomaru? He had a mate as well, named Mariah. They had four pups, all boys. Reijimaru the oldest, Kai the secold oldest, Ryu and Tenmaru who were twins. Sesshomaru was still the cold bastard he was three years ago, but he softened out a little. He still wore the white haori and hakama with the red hexigons on his shoulders. The same swords, well like they say you can't train an old dog new tricks.

And Kagome, she didn't have anyone. She had chosen to not take Koga's offer of being his mate. Instead Koga mated Ayame, they have two wolf pups, Sena and Toji, Sena being the oldest and first born. Kagome wasn't lonely or anything... ah who was she kidding, she was totally lonely. She felt left out because everyone else found mates, had kids with them and were happy. She didn't have anyone. The only thing she could do was go back home to her time. There was nothing here for her.

Sighing, Kagome walked aimlessly to the bone eater's well. She had left a note pinned to the well, so if someone found it they would know she had left. She said all her goodbyes in the letter, in hopes they would understand. Without another thought she jumped into the well. Only this time something was different with the light she was accustomed to. It had black and orange specks. When she was finally on the other side, she found herself in another forest. But this time, there were no demonic aura's, meaning she had travelled to another time.

Kagome growled, all she wanted to do was go home. Instead the well transported her to another time. It seemed that the jewel had something else planned. 'Yes indeed Kagome. I do have something planned. Your new life starts now.' The jewel said.

'Great now the jewel talks.' Kagome retorted sarcastically in her head.

'There is people up ahead. They aren't ordinary humans though, so be careful.' The jewel responded ignoring Kagome's sarcasm.

Kagome just smriked, she used her miko powers to sense their aura's. 'Hmm... one's a demon container, the other three are more then average humans.' Kagome thought.

In moments, the four people she sensed walked into the clearing. One had spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes and wore all orange except the shoulders which were blue. A pink haired girl, with mint green eyes wearing a red Chinese dress and black biker shorts. A black haired boy with dark grey eyes, his hair was shaped like an duck's ass, he wore a dark blue shirt with a fan symbol on the back and white shorts, the last one had silver hair that defied gravity and one covered eye the other one was dark blue, he wore a green vest a black face mask that covered the bottom half of his face, and black pants. All of them had headbands around their heads with a leaf symbol engraved into a metal plate. Only the silver haired man had his headband covering one eye.

Kagome looked at all of them, studying them, analyzing them. She fould feel their aura's they were all good people. When Kagome stopped at the blonde boy, she nearly gasped but controlled herself. He had a full grown kitsune sealed inside of him. Though she already knew that before they even came into the clearing. Kagome from where she was from, was known as the Higurashi prodigy. No one ever looked at her any other way. Though she wished they looked at her as a normal person, but wasn't going to happen. So she looked for a way out. She found it in the Feudal Era. Those three years were amazing, she fell in love with a hanyou but he broke her heart. So she vowed to never fall in love again. That vow may have to be broken, because all the guys here were drop dead gorgeous. (in this fic Sasuke had returned after killing Orochimaru, and Itachi and Sasuke finally got on good terms so Itachi had also returned to Konoha after killing the Akatsuki.)

"Who in the hell are you?" the pink haired girl asked quite rudely. Kagome looked at Sakura then narrowed her sapphire blue eyes coldly at her.

"Well, I have no obligation to tell bitches like you, pinkie on who I am." Kagome said coldly, her voice was like ice daggers.

"It is only precaution. We don't know if your an enemy or not, miss." The silver haired man said. Kagome looked at him and nodded.

"That is true. If I was your enemy you would wish I wasn't. I've killed for far worse then a rude comment. I've been to war, I've killed innocents, I've seen it all. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and if your pink friend over there makes another rude comment, I might consider ripping her throat out." Kagome said with a sweet smile, her voice still cold.

"I'd like to see you try bi-" the pink haired girl never got to finish her sentence, because Kagome was in front of her holding her throat before she could even blink or the other three could move.

Kagome snarled bearing her fangs, "if I were you girl I wouldn't finish that sentence. I'm a black inu youkai, saying that to me is an insult. Unless you are my kind then it isn't an insult. So I would watch what you say to me."

Everyone's eyes widened, except Sasuke's but his body radiated of fear. The pink haired girl whimpered in fear bearing her neck to Kagome. Kagome purred lowering her nose to the girl's neck sniffing. Kagome pulled back with a soft smile on her face.

"Y-your a-a-a youkai?!" the blonde guy yelled almost excitedly. Kagome nodded without saying anything while looking at him. "That's fucking sweet!" He said grinning.

"Dobe shut up... your annoying..." the black haired guy said that had his hair styled as a duck's ass in the back.

"You idiot! What if there were other enemies out in the forest and they heard you yell!" the pink haired girl yelled hitting the blonde guy over the head.

Kagome growled disapprovingly at the girl's action by hitting the guy over the head. "Do that again, you won't see the light of day again." Kagome warned.

"Well allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Kakashi, their sensei. Beside me is Naruto the one that hit over the head. On the other side of me is Sasuke, and the girl you just nearly threatened to kill is Sakura. She's always done that since the start from the Academy to when our team was made." Kakashi said chuckling.

Kagome nodded, she didn't care if she killed Sakura. It would only do the world a favor. The name Sakura seemed to fit with her pink hair and all.

"We should take her to the Hokage." Kakashi said, Kagome just raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is an hokage?" Kagome asked.

Everyone looked at Kagome with wide eyes. "You don't know what a hokage is? Are you stupid?" Sakura asked crossing her arms over her flat chest.

Kagome growled loudly, "no I am not stupid you fucking brat! I'm a prodigy I know just about everything, except what a Hokage is because I'm not from here you bitch. Now shut up before I kill you." Kagome snapped.

"I'm not a brat! And I'm most certainly not a bitch either! Yeah some prodigy. You should of done your homework!" Sakura yelled.

Kagome closed her eyes taking in deep breaths trying to calm herself. Her body was shaking with pure rage. Did this pinkette just insult her intelligence? Oh now there was hell to pay. Kagome opened her eyes and they wer blood red with an ice blue slit in the middle. Three ice blue stripes appeared on her cheeks, wrists, waist, thighs and ankles. A long midnight black blue tail appeared on her backside, her nails turned into claws and her canines lengthened into fangs.

"I'm so going to enjoy killing you bitch!" Kagome said, her voice sounded darker, more demonic. Her tail swayed back and forth angrily. Without warning Kagome pounced on Sakura her claws started slashing at her face and clothes. When she was finished the smell of blood on her claws, Kagome calmed down, Kagome didn't kill Sakura however, just left her disfugured with claw marks all over her face, and clothes.

"I hope you've learned your lesson. Never piss me off." Kagome said before walking behind Kakashi following him to their village. Naruto picked up Sakura since Sasuke didn't even want to touch her. Though mentally he was laughing his ass off at what happened to her. They arrived at their village in ten minutes. Naruto took Sakura to a hospital to get her wounds bandaged up. Kakashi took Kagome to the hokage's tower. Sasuke just went home, he walked into his house seeing Itachi sitting on the couch reading a book.

"So otouto, how was your mission?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke just chuckled still remembering what Kagome did to Sakura's face. "Oh, Sakura managed to piss off our new ally. And of course our new ally happened to be a powerful demon, she clawed up Sakura's face and clothes. I've never been so happy to see that happen to her. Kakashi took our new ally to the hokage's tower."

Itachi looked up from his book raising an eyebrow. "We have a new ally? And she's a woman, who royally kicked Sakura's ass because Sakura pissed her off? I think I like her already." Itachi said smirking.


End file.
